<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Song by zebraljb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381556">An Unexpected Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb'>zebraljb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Pining, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival can't help but notice the beauty that is Eggsy Unwin, even as he thinks Eggsy never could notice him.  Eggsy deserves the world, and while Percival can't exactly give it to him, he can give him a surprise on his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFreckles/gifts">MissFreckles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy early birthday to the beautiful missfreckles. You have been my rock over the past few months and I don't know what I'd do without you. Love you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival follows the path through the woods, feet beating in time with his heart as he jogs. He tilts his head up a bit, enjoying the way the sunshine filters through the leaves.  It’s fall, the leaves are losing their hold on the branches, but it’s still an enjoyable sight.</p><p>A shriek of laughter makes him slow down, and he frowns as he loses his perfect jogging rhythm.  He’d picked this time of day to run this particular path because he’s 99.5% certain he won’t run into anyone else.  He prefers not to run into anyone else, ever.  He knows that the other agents think him rude, aloof, cold. That isn’t the case.  Percival has a generous heart, a wicked sense of humor, and an intense need to connect.  Unfortunately that is all hidden behind an extreme fear of rejection, a social anxiety that he rarely surmounts.</p><p>He all but tiptoes down the path, eyes widening in surprise as he sees a giant structure looming out of a tree-free area.  The ground has obviously been cleared fairly recently, and some sort of strange contraption is now filling the spot.  There are ladders and ropes and ramps and all sort of climbing apparatus.</p><p>“How do you do this all the time and think it’s fun?”  Percival looks up to see his favorite cousin giggling on a platform.  “You’re going to kill yourself…or worse, break an arm.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hermione,” another voice says cheerfully from a climbing wall along the side.  Percival cannot help but smile at the Harry Potter reference.  He’s always imagined himself a Hufflepuff at heart, although he’s never really been able to show it.  Eggsy Unwin, Agent Galahad, soon pulls himself up to sit on the ledge at the top of the wall. Gryffindor through and through. “Been doing this for years, haven’t I?”</p><p>“Well I haven’t.”  Roxy peers over the side.  “How do I get down?”</p><p>“Run.”</p><p>“RUN?” Roxy gasps.</p><p>“Yeah.  Momentum will bring you down safely, swear down.”  Eggsy kicks his feet and grins.</p><p>Percival sighs. Such a handsome young man.  Ten years younger than Percival himself, but sometimes it feels like centuries.  Eggsy is cheeky and brash and brave…and beautiful and sexy and charming.  Top that with the kindest soul ever placed in a human form, and you have Eggsy.  The perfect man for Percival, although he’d never be able to admit it. He can barely speak in the boy’s presence.</p><p>“You’re turning thirty next week.  Why don’t you act it?”  Roxy grunts and all but throws herself over the edge, running down the ramp and catching herself at the other side.</p><p>“Wot, so I can be an old bird like you?”  Eggsy catches a rope and easily swings down to join her.  He pats the ramp. “Still can’t believe Harry and Merlin gave me this for my birthday.”</p><p>“I can. They love you like a son and you know it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eggsy blushes and toes the ground with a battered training. “Dunno what I did to deserve mates like them…or a mate like you.” He kicks her ankle.</p><p>“I don’t either…you’re exactly the kind of man my mother warned me about,” Roxy teases, and Percival believes it. His Aunt Priscilla is a bit of a classist snob.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, love, you know I’m everything you ever wanted in a man,” Eggsy coos, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Ugh.” Roxy wipes it off. “Except for the fact that you also want something in a man.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Eggsy says with a sunny grin.</p><p>Percival takes a deep breath and decides to stop hiding like a timid rabbit. He clears his throat and approaches the climbing gym.  “This is a bit of a surprise.”</p><p>“Hey, Percival!” Eggsy shouts with a beaming smile.  He has always been one of the few people at Kingsman to accept Percival just as he is, never questioning his quiet manner or social awkwardness.  “What do you think of my birthday gift from Arthur and Merlin?”</p><p>“It is quite something,” Percival says, looking it over.  “I do believe I’ll do my exercising on the ground, however.”</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, you’re well fit. Bet you could beat me up the wall,” Eggsy says encouragingly.</p><p>“Still…heights are not my forte,” Percival says, doing everything he can not to blush at the compliment.</p><p>“You’re afraid of heights?” Roxy blinks at him. “But you’re stationed on buildings all the time.”</p><p>“I am…but it doesn’t mean I enjoy it,” Percival replies with a sigh.  “Your birthday gift, Galahad?”</p><p>“Yes…next Wednesday. The big three-oh,” Eggsy says with a groan.</p><p>“I remember mine fondly,” Percival lies.  It was celebrated just like all of his other birthdays: no celebration at all.</p><p>“You make it sound like it was ages ago,” Eggsy says.</p><p>“It was…ten years, anyway.”</p><p>“Bloody hell.”  Eggsy looks impressed.  “Had no clue you was forty, mate.  You don’t look it.”</p><p>Percival cannot help it.  A pink tinge heats his cheeks.  “It’s genetic on that side of the family,” Roxy pipes up. “They all look like they’ve found the Fountain of Youth.  Percival, my Uncle Richard, Mummy…”</p><p>“I appreciate the compliments,” Percival says finally. “Any big plans?”</p><p>“Nah, just dinner with my girls.”  Percival gazes at him in confusion and then he remembers.  A mother and sister, Eggsy’s pride and joy.  “Never really had parties or nothing growing up, got pretty used to it.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll let you get back to jumping around like monkeys,” Percival says, clearing his throat nervously.  He hates his inability to carry on a conversation. Even having Roxy there doesn’t calm his nerves.</p><p>“Not me,” Roxy vows. “I’m done.”</p><p>“We could run with you, if you like,” Eggsy suggests.  “Want some company?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Percival says, cursing himself for not saying yes.  “I’m about through.”</p><p>“See you around, then,” Eggsy says.  “C’mon, Rox, race me to the top.”</p><p>Roxy looks at the wall and sighs. “If I win you owe me dinner.”</p><p>“If you win I’m buying you France,” Percival hears Eggsy say as he jogs away.</p><p>An idea begins to form as his feet once more pound against the path.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank ye, Percival,” Merlin says, sighing contentedly as he pushes himself away from the table. “That was delicious.”</p><p>“It was.” Harry pats his mouth with his napkin.  “You must give me the recipe for the gravy.”</p><p>Merlin barks with laughter as Percival gets up and starts clearing the table.  “Whatever for? Ye dinnae cook.”</p><p>“No, but you do,” Harry points out.  “And I can give the recipe to you and you can make it.”</p><p>Percival smiles.  “Coffee? Tea? Dessert? I have a lovely cake.”</p><p>“Nae, Percival, I am too full.” Merlin rubs his flat stomach.  “But I will nae say no to a cuppa.”</p><p>“I might have room for cake,” Harry says.  “Here. Allow me to help.” He stands and gracefully starts gathering plates.</p><p>“Ye always have room for cake,” Merlin grumbles.  “How ye stay that thin I will never know.”</p><p>“I work out,” Harry says innocently.  “Usually with you. Quite hard, actually.”  Merlin clears his throat and blushes.  Harry gives Percival a wink and he smiles back.</p><p>“I must admit I invited you here under a bit of false pretense,” Percival says as he stacks things in the sink and then goes to put the kettle on.  “I do enjoy having you for dinner, but I had a favor to ask.”</p><p>“Anything,” Harry responds immediately, and Merlin nods in agreement.</p><p>Percival waits until the table is clear, the cake is sliced, and the tea is poured.  “I would like to throw a birthday party for Galahad and I need your assistance with a bit of the planning.”  Harry and Merlin simultaneously freeze, their eyes glued to Percival’s face. “What?”</p><p>“I just…” Harry and Merlin share a glance before Harry continues. “In all the years I’ve known you I don’t remember you ever having a dinner party.”</p><p>“This isn’t a dinner party, Harry, it’s a birthday party.  A few tasteful decorations, good food, a cake, gifts.”  Percival shrugs.</p><p>“Might I ask why ye wish to do this?” Merlin asks kindly.</p><p>“Well, it’s his thirtieth birthday. He deserves something special. I saw what the two of you devised for him, but he mentioned he’s never had a party and…”</p><p>“You didn’t throw me a party when I turned fifty,” Harry says.  Percival’s palm start to sweat. Perhaps this was a bad idea.  </p><p>“Ye were in Cairo when ye turned fifty, ye idiot,” Merlin snaps.</p><p>Harry gives him a dirty look.  “Percival,” he begins, studying Percival carefully.  “Do…do you care for Eggsy?”</p><p>“Of course I care for him. He is an exemplary agent, a good man. He is intelligent and kind, devoted to his work, and to his family.  He is friendly and accepting and…”</p><p>“I’d say the answer is yes, Harry,” Merlin says with a grin.</p><p>“I don’t just mean as a human being, Percival.”</p><p>Percival gives Harry his best glare.  “What are you getting at, Harry?”</p><p>“You are interested in him as a man.”</p><p>“I…I…” Percival stammers.  “I simply wish to give him a nice birthday.”</p><p>“Percival.”  Harry places a hand on his arm. “I’ve known Eggsy for quite a few years now. He is all the things you mentioned, and so much more.  I also know that his interest runs toward more mature men.”  He shoots a look at Merlin.</p><p>“Oh, don’t bloody start,” Merlin growls.  “Harry has it in his mind that Eggsy carries some sort of torch for me.”</p><p>“I know he has a bit of a crush.  Not that I blame him.” Harry leans over to kiss Merlin’s cheek.  Merlin grumbles some more.  “At any rate, Percival, I don’t think Eggsy would be averse to your affections.”</p><p>“I don’t have any affections. I mean, I’m not…I wouldn’t…I’m not what he’s looking for,” Percival finally blurts out.  Harry blinks at him. “Anyway, I would like to have a party but I want it to be a surprise.  I simply need your help with the guest list…I’ve never spoken to his mother so I can’t just call her out of the blue.”</p><p>“Ye could tell him,” Merlin says suddenly. “If ye showed your interest in him, I’m fairly certain…”</p><p>“He has his princess,” Percival says.  “I don’t think…”</p><p>“HAD his princess,” Harry corrects.  “They broke up over three years ago, Percival, everyone knows that.”</p><p>“What I am next to a princess?” Percival says quietly.</p><p>Merlin and Harry exchange looks again.  “A prince among men,” Harry replies just as quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Percival gathers all his courage and approaches Eggsy as the younger man removes his protective ear gear and glasses.  “Galahad.”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Percival,” Eggsy says with a tired smile. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m well, thank you for asking.”  Percival studies the target as the automatic arm pulls it in.  “You’re improving.”</p><p>“I guess so.  Just can’t ever seem to quite get it right.  Not like you,” Eggsy says almost adoringly.  “You’re amazing when it comes to this stuff.”</p><p>“Years of practice,” he replies. “When I was young, I spent a lot of time wandering the fields behind our home.”  Percival remembers that time well. Hours of solitude with only the birds and butterflies as company, since no one in his house seemed to care if he was around.</p><p>“Well, you’re aces, and I wish I could be like you.”  Eggsy puts his gear in his bag.</p><p>“I was wondering if…if I could ask you something,” Percival begins.</p><p>“Ask away.”  Eggsy zips the bag and looks up at him.</p><p>“You mentioned that Wednesday is your birthday.  Are you spending it with your mother and sister?”</p><p>“No,” Eggsy sighs.  “Mum got some sort of meeting that night.  Spending time with them on Thursday.”</p><p>“Well, if that is the case, I would very much like it if you could join me for dinner. I’ll make it.  Dinner, that is,” Percival stammers.</p><p>“You…you want to make me dinner?”  Eggsy all but gasps.  Percival mutely nods.  “Well, yeah…I’d like that.  I’d like that a lot, Percival.  Can’t believe…thanks.”</p><p>“You are quite welcome, although it won’t be much, just dinner. I can message you my address…”</p><p>“Okay, do that.”  Eggsy slings his bag up onto his shoulder.  “Looking forward to it.” They look at each other for a moment. “Well, I’ll see you then.”</p><p>“See you then,” Percival echoes.  He watches Eggsy walk away and exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“I get to say surprise, right, Mr. Percival?”  Eggsy’s sister jumps up and down.  “I can hide behind the sofa and say surprise?”</p><p>“Of course, my dear, if you would like,” Percival says with a smile.  He doesn’t have much experience with children but Eggsy’s nine-year-old sister Daisy is an absolute treasure. She’s smart, she’s funny, and she reminds Percival so much of Eggsy.</p><p>“Anything else you need us to do?” Eggsy’s mother asks. “All the food’s out, drinks are ready…”</p><p>“Bar is stocked,” Harry says from across the room.</p><p>“Of course it is…YOU’RE here,” Merlin grumbles.</p><p>“No, thank you, Michelle, everything looks wonderful. I do appreciate your help,” Percival tells her.</p><p>“I appreciate you doing this for my boy…guess he ain’t really a boy no more, is he?”<br/>
Michelle says with a sigh. “Grown man, turning thirty. But I still think of him as my little boy.”</p><p>“He’s grown up into a lovely man. You should be quite proud,” Percival says.</p><p>“Oh, I am,” she says immediately.  “After what he went through, what I did…” Tears fill her eyes and she shakes her head.</p><p>“Eggsy has never spoken of you with anything other than respect and love,” Percival says honestly.  “I’m sure he doesn’t feel anything else.”</p><p>“Well…that’s good to hear.”  She sniffles a bit.</p><p>Percival’s pocket buzzes and he checks his mobile.  “I asked Eggsy to inform me when he was close and he has just turned into the neighborhood.”</p><p>Roxy, Harry, Merlin, Michelle, and the six or seven other guests pull back into the kitchen so Eggsy won’t notice their presence.  Daisy giggles and hides behind the sofa in the living room.  Percival paces a bit by the front door.  What if this is a horrible mistake? What if Eggsy hates surprises?  Michelle confirmed that Eggsy’s never had a surprise party; what if it embarrasses him?</p><p>Percival peeks out the window and sees Eggsy striding up the walk. It’s now or never. He pastes on a smile and opens the door. “Eggsy. Good evening. Thank you for coming.”</p><p>“Thanks for having me. Been looking forward to it all week, swear down,” Eggsy says as he comes into the house. He sniffs and frowns; Percival is sure he’s wondering why he doesn’t smell dinner.  That would be because everything has been catered and is tucked away in the dining room.</p><p>“Oh, by the way, happy birthday,” Percival says a bit louder than necessary.</p><p>Eggsy gives him a confused look but before he can respond Daisy shouts, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY EGGSY!” and appears from the living room.</p><p>“Daisy?” Eggsy asks in astonishment.</p><p>“Happy birthday!” The rest of the guests shout and start filing in from the kitchen.</p><p>“What the…Harry?”  Eggsy gasps.  “Merlin…Roxy…MUM?”</p><p>“Happy birthday, darling boy,” Harry says, giving him a hug.</p><p>“Happy birthday, my Egg.” Michelle hugs him next.</p><p>Percival sneaks around the crowd and goes into the dining room to uncover pans and prepare serving utensils.  He then makes sure there is enough cups and ice and everything else needed for drinks…and only when he’s satisfied that everyone else would be satisfied does he retreat to a corner of the dining room to wait.</p><p>“I don’t believe this,” Eggsy says, leading the way from the hall. “Oh…look at all this! My favorite stuff!”  He picks up a plate and starts filling it.  His cheeks are pink, his eyes are wet, and Percival thinks he’s never looked more attractive. “Can’t believe you did all this for me, Mum.  Never saw this coming.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it, babe,” Michelle says, helping Daisy with a spoon of pasta.</p><p>“Harry…you’re the best party planner ever!”  Eggsy exclaims.</p><p>“It wasn’t me, dear boy.”  Percival shakes his head but Harry continues talking. “This was all Percival’s idea.”</p><p>Eggsy’s gaze slowly rises to Percival’s face, which is now red.  “You?  You mean, Harry approached you with the idea and you offered your house?”</p><p>“Nae, lad,” Merlin interrupts before Percival can answer. “As in it was ALL his idea, beginning to end.”</p><p>“I’d better make sure we have enough rubbish bins,” Percival says lamely and darts off to the kitchen.</p><p>He stands with his hands on the counter, face burning with embarrassment. Why? Why is he never capable of doing the right thing? Why couldn’t he come up with a witty comeback?  Why couldn’t he ever do or say the perfect thing to make Eggsy notice him as more than the best shot at Kingsman?</p><p>“Percival.”  </p><p>Percival counts to three and turns around with a polite smile on his face.  “Yes, Eggsy? Do you need something?”</p><p>“Is what Merlin said true?” Eggsy slowly walks across the kitchen.  “You planned all this…for me?”</p><p>“Well, it’s your birthday, so yes, it’s for you,” Percival tries to joke, wincing as the words fall from his lips.</p><p>“You had all these people come to your house. You’re not real comfortable around most people, I’ve noticed,” Eggsy says quietly.  “You got food, and drinks, and you…you invited my Mum and sister.”</p><p>“Well, it’s because of your mother that you’re here. SHE should be the guest of honor,” Percival says with a chuckle. “And your sister is quite adorable.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re aces,” Eggsy says faintly.</p><p>“You mentioned you’ve never had a party, so I thought I’d give you one.”  Percival shrugs.  “It wasn’t a…”</p><p>Percival is shocked into silence as Eggsy stands on his tiptoes, cradles Percival’s face in his hands, and kisses him.  “It was everything,” Eggsy says once he lets Percival up for breath.  Percival touches his own lips with a trembling finger.  “Ain’t no one ever done something like this for me.”</p><p>“You deserve it,” Percival whispers before he can stop himself.</p><p>Eggsy kisses him again, still holding Percival’s chin in his hands.  “I think I owe you dinner in return.” He smiles.  “I can’t cook, so I’ll have to take you out for dinner.”</p><p>“T-take me out for dinner?”  Percival stammers, unable to believe what’s happening.</p><p>“Yes.  On a date…if you’re interested.”  For the first time Eggsy actually looks uncertain.</p><p>“I am.  Interested, that is. Very interested,” Percival manages.</p><p>Eggsy’s face lights up in the beautiful smile Percival loves.  “Aces.” He kisses Percival once more.  “Happy birthday to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>